


To Be Dead...

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: 🏹arrowverse🏹 [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, BLM, Black Character(s), Black Lives Matter, Character Death, Gen, Not Beta Read, black character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: Today had been one of the rare days where they hadn’t been able to get away to go to the Bunker until that evening, and nothing to major had happened.That was, until Felicity got that message from Rene.But whenever American police are involved, whatever happened is always unexpected.
Series: 🏹arrowverse🏹 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065053
Kudos: 1





	To Be Dead...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written early in June, after I heard of all the shit that happened in America (and is still happening). Rated for themes.

As Felicity and Oliver stepped out of the elevator Felicity’s phone beeped loudly, and after a few moments of digging around in her bag, she extracted the device to read whatever was on the screen.

As she did so, she inhaled sharply, her face losing some of its color.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Oliver asked, he had watched her take out her phone and read whatever was on its screen.

“It’s Rene,” She paused, “John’s dead-“

* * *

“What do you mean Dig’s been killed?”

“He and John had apparently arranged to meet to go over something for the newest case. When John didn’t show up and was late by forty minutes, Rene went to his apartment to find him-“

Oliver knew that whatever happened had ended with John dead, but _what exactly_ happened?

“There were two SCPD officers, they were responding to a Supposed break-in that one of John’s neighbours had called in as John had left his door open on accident. You probably can guess what happened after that,”

“...The officer thought that Dig was the intruder.”

“Yes and because of that, the officer, who’s name I still don’t know, fired a sole shot which killed Dig,” Felicity to him.

“Rene’s said to meet him out on the street, come on,” The IT girl got up and disappeared into the lift, Oliver close behind.

“What is wrong with Police in this country?” The Star City Mayor questioned out loud as the lift dinged and opened onto the offices.

A few minutes later, they met up with Rene on the street.

* * *

“Did you get the officer’s name or anything we could ID him with?” Felicity’s tone was unusually sharp and cold.

“Yep. Name and fingerprint, if his name isn’t real,” Rene extracted a piece of paper from his pocket. “The bastard’s name is Richard Stevens,”

The second Felicity heard the officer’s name, she opened up a program that linked her phone to the Bunker’s computers and searched for a ‘Richard Stevens’.

“Turns out our Officer Stevens is part of Dinah’s precinct-“ She was interrupted by Dinah Drake herself approaching them.

“I heard what happened to Diggle. That bastard is being taken of as we speak, he’s not getting put on desk duty or being suspended, he’s facing prison for at least five years on the charge of first degree manslaughter,” she told them the news.

“Finally, a bastard that’s been dealt with properly,” Rene muttered under his breath.

The other three agreed with him and a silence passed between them. That was, until Felicity asked “Who’s going to tell Lyla?”

“She should already know but if not, I’ll text her,” Oliver said as he pulled his phone out.

* * *

“I saw- no, I had a feeling that this would happen,” said the Director of ARGUS as she entered the Bunker, where they had all returned to.

Lyla looked like she was going to say something different before she said, “You all know that statistics on how black people are three times more likely to be killed by police in this country, and how John keeps- kept some kind of weapon, usually a gun on him at all times?” It wasn’t a question.

_**Why is America so messed up?** _

**Author's Note:**

> Oliver is REALLY HARD TO WRITE and only when i was posting this, I realized that I had forgotten about Curtis.
> 
> bye.


End file.
